Digital cameras are being widely distributed in replacement with conventional analogue cameras. The digital camera takes an image in a digital form and stores the image into storage. Such a digital camera requires no physical films, and provides easy transmission and correction of the image. The digital camera typically comprises a main body inside which a chip for processing the image data and storage for storing the data are installed, a lens system for taking the image, various manipulation buttons including a shutter, and a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) screen for displaying the image to a user.
The digital camera requires careful attention for not being exposed to the moisture such as water or rain. Particularly, the chip that processes the image data is sensitive to the moisture. When the digital camera is dropped into water, the chip might be damaged. This accident is one major cause that makes the digital camera out of order.
For these reasons, water proof cases were suggested for the purpose of protecting the digital camera from the exposure to the water. With regard to specific examples of the water proof cases, please refer to Korean utility model registration Nos. 365,091 and 359,424. Even though various water proof cases including the ones disclosed in the '091 and '424 utility models were suggested, most of them are expensive and applicable only to a specific model of the digital camera. In order to avoid such problems, vinyl pack type water proof cases were also suggested. However these vinyl pack type water proof cases were suffered from a disadvantage of insufficient water proof performance at an inlet and a lens unit housing position. Particularly, high quality image was not obtainable when pictured inside the vinyl water proof case.